Story Of My Destiny
by EXOSTics
Summary: 'Kasih, kau sudah memberiku jiwa untuk kembali hidup, dan hidup ku untuk mu...,Bukan untuk dia..',/"Nugu ? Baek Hyun? Ah, dia pasti sudah pulang, dia bukan kekasihku.. dia hanya anak adopsi yang mengaku sebagai saudaraku." ../KaiBaek and KrisBaek, slight! Baekyeol, YAOI, EXO fanfiction, DLDR. No bash! Chap 2 update! RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Story Of My Destiny

Author : Kim Hye sung / EXOSTics

Main Cast :

**Byun Baek Hyun **

Kim Jong In

Wu Yi Fan / kris Wu

Other Cast : Park Chan Yeol, dan akan bertambah sesuai alur, keadaan dan tuntutan peran /pakk/

Pair: KaiBaek(?) KrisBaek(?)

Other : Baekyeol

Rated :** T**

Disclaimer : story and plot is mine! Cast belongs to god! de el..el.

Genre : Romance, feeling by you're self.

Warning : YAOI, OOC banget, Thypo berkuasa. DLDR /ini serius, yang gak kuat baca yang kalian sebut 'Crack pair' itu, jangan baca aja, timbang sakit ati lu entar, okey, semoga ga ada bashing, karna saya memang tidak mengharapkannya/

.

.

.

[Chapter 1]

.

Baek Hyun POV's

Gelap, ya memang gelap, apa yang bisa aku lihat dikegelapan?

Apa yang bisa aku lihat dari sesuatu yang bahkan tidak terlihat?

Bagaimana aku bisa melihat.. sesuatu yang memang.. tidak pernah ada.

Kasih, kau sudah memberiku jiwa untuk kembali hidup, dan hidup ku untuk mu..

Bukan untuk dia..

Mata ku menyipit saat aku melihat pintu kamar ku terbuka, seorang _namja_ dengan seragam sekolah dasar masuk kedalam kamarku, yang memang sengaja tidak ku kunci. Kenapa harus aku kunci? Aku bahkan berharap sesuatu yang buruk menimpaku sekarang, jangan membuang waktu, aku benci dipermainkan oleh takdir dan waktu.

"Baekkie.."Aku menatapnya, bukan kenapa, lagi pula apa kau akan mengabaikan teman masa kecil mu yang terlihat mencemaskanmu?

"Yeollie.."Chan Yeol menatapku, dan tersenyum hangat, bagaimana bisa anak manusia yang bahkan belum menginjak usia sepuluh tahun, memiliki senyum sehangat dia? Semenenangkan dia? Aku selalu bisa melewati apapun wujud permasalahan yang selalu mengantri untuk menghantuiku, aku tidak peduli asal ada Chan Yeol bersama ku.

Ini sudah dua minggu _appa_ dan _eomma _pergi, pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri, dimalam gelap, aku mengalami trauma berat saat itu, membuatku sangat membenci gelap. Aku hanya bisa menangis menghabisi sisa malam dengan jasad kedua orang tuaku di sampaingku, meringkuk sendiri, hingga pagi menyapa, dan orang menemukan kami.

"Hiks.. Yeolli.. "Kurasakan_ namja_ yang memang lebih besar dariku itu memelukku hangat, sangat hangat, aku suka pelukan Chan Yeol, karna aku suka.. Chan yeol.

"Tenanglah.. semuanya sudah terjadi, lagi pula.. ada aku disini."Ucapnya tulus dan mengusap pelan rambutku, dapat aku rasakan berjuta kasih sayang menghujaniku. Aku mengangguk pelan. Masih terus terisak, Chan Yeol tidak pernah mengataiku 'cengeng' meski memang begitulah aku, selalu tergantung pada orang lain, selalu merasa ingin dilindungi tanpa harus ketakutan, selalu menginginkan kasih sayang menghujaniku, meski sulit menemukannya saat 'mereka' sudah.. tidak bersama ku. Aku tidak peduli, bukannya aku manja, aku hanya tidak terbiasa. Mungkin kehidupan mulai sekarang akan semakin kejam padaku.

.

.

.

Aku masih hidup, itu berarti kisahku masih berlanjut, ini adalah tahun kesepuluh sejak saat itu, aku Park Baek Hyun, masih hidup tanpa .. kasih sayang. Dulu masih ada, dulu masih ada Kasih sayang, sangat banyak, bersumber dari satu orang. Tapi tidak selamanya, aku bilang kehidupan akan semakin kejam padaku. Itu terbukti, Bahkan waktu akan mengubah semuanya, semuanya.. tanpa sisa.

Aku .. ah, aku 'Byun' Baek Hyun, aku belum siap mengganti marga ku, walau keluarga Chan Yeol sudah mengadopsiku. diam ditempat sepi dibelakang sekolah, dibawah pohon rindang, dua tahun sudah aku menjadi murid _senior high school_ dan ditahun kedua ini, aku bisa menggambarkan bagaimana waktu mengubah semuanya, aku kehilangan kedua orang tua ku, kerabat yang tidak peduli padaku, Chan Yeol, kekasihku.. dia dan aku sepasang kekasih, kami menjalin hubungan sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Hah, aku tahu aku salah, tapi kami Saling mencinta, dulu.

Sampai sekarang aku masih sangat mencintainya, hanya dia yang aku cintai. Tapi dia.. aku tersenyum kecut melihatnya menggandeng dua orang _yeoja_ melewati rombongan siswa yang selalu memuja ketampanannya. Aku bisa.. mencari _namja_ lain, Se Hun mungkin, dia _namja_ yang baik, atau Lay yang kutahu dia bahkan tidak mengenal kata 'selingkuh'. Mereka menyukai ku tulus, Se Hun bahkan membatalkan acara pertunangannya, Lay yang menolak mentah-mentah cinta masa kecilnya. Aku heran dengan mereka berdua, aku miskin, hidup ditampung oleh keluarga Chan Yeol, yatim piatu. Semua tergantung padaku, aku bisa bersama orang lain, tapi hatiku tidak pernah menemukan orang lain selain Chan Yeol.

Jika dia masih bersama ku sampai saat ini, aku tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya aku. Tapi lihatlah kenyataan, semua hanya khayalan, mimpi, bualan, dan segala kata-kata manisnya hanya omong kosong.

"Chan Yeol_-ssi_!" seorang _yeoja _yang entah kapan, berada tepat dibelakangku. Hm, dia melihat kearah kami, maksudku.. _yeoja_ ini.

1 detik..

2 detik..

Tidak akan lebih dari dua detik tatapan kami bertemu. Jangan berharap lebih, aku tidak pantas untuk itu. Kulihat buku yang sedari tadi berada dipangkuanku,

TES

TES

Ah, _anni_.. aku baru meminjamnya dari perpustakaan pagi ini, kenapa aku sudah membuat sampulnya basah? Dari mana aku bisa mendapatkan uang untuk menggantinya?

Aku peluk buku tebal ini, menundukkan wajah ku sedalam mungkin, kugigit bibir bawahku, juga kurapatkan pejaman mataku.

TES

TES

Tak apa, selama Chan Yeol dan aku masih bisa menjadi, sepasang kekasih. Selama aku bisa mengekspresikan cintaku padanya, sebisa mungkin aku menunjukkannya, walau aku harus berbagi .. dengan banyak hati.

.

.

.

Aku menunggu dengan sabar didepan gerbang sekolah, tentu aku menunggu Chan Yeol. Aku tidak harus memaksakan diri saat aku melihatnya dengan seorang _yeoja_ atau _namja_ lain. Karna jika aku melihatnya, maka aku mengerti.

"Tidak bisa lagi ya.."Kecewa, sudah biasa, langit pun sudah sangat kenal dengan ku, kulihat langit bahkan tidak terlihat cerah hari ini. Setidak nya ada yang mengerti apa yang aku rasakan. Aku diam, berdiri di samping gerbang, mencari tempat yang tidak mungkin terjangkau oleh penglihatannya. Dia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Siapa? Kau mencariku? Sebut nama ku..

"Yi Hyun!" Jadi_, Yeoja_ itu yang kau cari Yeol? Dia yang membuatmu tidak membiarkan bayanganku berkeliaran diotakmu?, atau _yeoja_ seksi yang berada disamping kirimu itu?Atau _yeoja_ yang menyuruhmu untuk cepat masuk kedalam mobilnya itu?

"Baek Hyun 'mu' mana _Oppa_?"Aku masih diam.

"_Nugu_ ? Baek Hyun? _Ah_, dia pasti sudah pulang, dia bukan kekasihku.. dia hanya anak adopsi yang mengaku sebagai saudaraku." Kau bodoh Baek Hyun.

"_Oppa_~ kenapa kau jahat sekali…"Manja seorang _yeoja_ pada Chan Yeol, Chan Yeol mengecup ringan pipi tirus yeoja yang mengelus-elus dada Chan Yeol yang masih menggunakan kemeja sekolah.

"Ahha.. dia saja yang bodoh."

DEG

Baik, aku tahu, jika aku benar-benar bodoh. Kalian kenal cinta? Salahkan dia, dia yang membuatku terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Kududukkan diriku,melihat Chan Yeol masuk kedalam mobil, Kaca spion mobil itu memantulkan bayangan Chan Yeol sedang berciuman panas dengan _yeoja_ itu. Pandanganku sedikit mengabur, aku tahu ini kejam, sangat kejam, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melepas Chan Yeol, dia cinta pertama ku, dia yang membangkitkan ku dari keterpurukan, dia yang selalu ada untukku.

TES

TES

Tidak, aku tidak sedang menangis, aku mengadahkan wajahku, meski wajah ku basah, tapi aku tidak menangis, tapi langit yang menangis. Hujan.

Aku tersenyum, aku belum juga bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk ku, lupa membawa payung. Tapi Chan Yeol sudah dapat menghilangkan kebiasaannya, memayungiku saat hujan turun. Sekarang aku bisa merasakan pipiku basah bukan karna hujan. Menangis ditengah hujan lebat adalah _favoiteku_, aku bisa menangis tanpa ada satupun orang yang mengetahuinya,

"AGHHHHHHH"aku bisa menjerit sesuka hatiku, karena aku akan mendapatkan kelegaan dari hal itu. Bolehkah aku meminta keringanan? Bolehkah aku menawar pada takdir? Berikan aku Chan yeol maka aku akan membiarkan sekejam apapun takdir padaku, selama ada Chan Yeol disisi ku.

.

.

.

.

Author POV's

Baek Hyun membuka pelan matanya, kepalanya terasa sangat berat, dia menumpukan lengannya diatas keningnya, kepala nya sangat pening. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dan dia mendapatkan jawabannya saat dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri. Ini bukan kamarnya. Sangat jelas, ini kamar, ya.. hanya saja ukuran nya berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari kamarnya.

Baek Hyun berusaha bangkit, namun sia-sia, kepalanya benar-benar sangat pusing, dia melirik ke arah kanan dan mendapati baskom juga handuk kecil disana. Sementara pintu kamar nya tidak tertutup. Dengan usaha nya Baek Hyun mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir kasur, tangan kecilnya meremas keningnya, terasa seperti beribu pukulan bertubi-tubi tertuju pada keningnya.

"_Ah_, bisa.. bisakah kau membantuku.."Baek Hyun menoleh dengan wajah pucat yang sudah menggambarkan , 'membantu?' jawabannya 'berdiri saja aku belum bisa' baru saja Baek Hyun menumpukan tangannya hendak berdiri,

"_Ah_! Tidak.. tidak apa, jangan bergerak dari situ?"Baek Hyun diam, _namja _itu bersikeras membawa baskom juga nampan makanan dikedua tangannya sekaligus, seakaan mengerti dengan kondisi _namja_ cantik itu.

_Namja _tampan itu menghela nafas lega, karna baskom dan nampan berisi bubur yang dia bawa tadi terselamatkan. Jika diperhatikan _namja _ini sangat tampan juga _sexy_ dengan kulit _Tan_ yang umumnya sangat jarang ditemukan dikorea. Atau disini bukan korea?

"Dimana ini? Kau.. siapa?

"Eh? Benar juga.. kau pasti bingung, Kim Jong In bodoh.."Rutuk _namja Tan_ itu, Baek Hyun mengalihkan tatapannya yang sedari tadi menatap lurus kearah pintu kepada _namja_ yang sedang menggaruk tengkuknya itu, mungkin gatal.

"A-aku Kim Jong In.."_Namja Tan_ itu mengulurkan tangannya, tidak perlu menghabiskan beberapa detik, tangan Baek Hyun yang masih terasa dingin menyentuh permukaan telapak tangan _Namja_ itu. Membuat Jong In merasa tubuhnya merinding, sekatika dia tersentak dan mengambil handuk yang belum dia masukkan kedalam baskom.

"Kau kedinginan.. _Aigoo.._ ruangan ini sudah sangat hangat.. "_Namja _itu terlihat sangat khawatir, Jong In mengusap-usap tangan dingin itu pelan, Jong In merasa tangan dingin itu menggenggam Tangannya, membuat dia mendongak. Kenapa dia harus khawatir? Memang dia siapa?

DEG

Hanya beberapa detik, karna Jong In juga tidak mengerti dengan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berhenti berdetak saat menatap _manic_ mata indah itu.

"Baek Hyun.. Park, ah.. Byun Baek Hyun.."Baek Hyun berusaha tersenyum, membuat Jong In juga tersenyum maklum pada Baek Hyun. Dia kembali meletakkan handuk itu dan dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas dia melepaskan tangan Baek Hyun, ini gila. Kim jong In kau gila, pikirnya.

"Makanlah.. aku masih banyak pekerjaan.."Jong In hendak menyingkir sebelum tangan itu kembali menapak di permukaan kulitnya, mengirimkan getaran aneh lagi padanya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku.."Baek Hyun menatap lurus kearah Jong In, _namja_ itu sedikit berani mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap pelan surai lembut Baek Hyun, tatapan Jong In juga tengah terfokus pada_ manic_ Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun menunduk dan memejamkan matanya sebentar. Jong In tersentak saat Baek Hyun menggenggam tangannya, dia sudah sangat lancang.

"Maaf ak-"

"Tak apa.. aku ingin pulang."

"Ap-apa? Kau yakin?" Jong In membantu Baek Hyun untuk berdiri. Baek Hyun mengangkat alis nya tinggi-tinggi, baju ini. Dia sadar..

Sejak kapan?

Dia jelas tadi tidak memakai piama saat kesekolah.

"Baju ini.."Baek Hyun mengangkat wajahnya, Jong In tersentak wajahnya memerah.

"Bukan.. bukan aku.. tapi _eomma_, ah! Kau bisa memanggilnya bibi Kim saja, dia yang menggantinya..iya, benar, bibi kim."Baek Hyun sedikit merasa lega. Memang bukan Jong In, tapi Jong In juga sempat melihat sebelum _eomma_nya benar-benar mengusirnya tadi.

"Bibi Kim?" Tanya Baek Hyun. Jong In sedikit tersenyum, dan menyuruh Baek Hyun untuk duduk kembali.

"Begini, aku yakin kau hanya memaksakan diri, jadi.. kau pulang nanti saja, aku yang akan mengantarmu, tenang, aku hanya pelayan disini, jadi aku tidak punya niatan jahat pada siapapun terutama padamu.."

"Istirahatlah dulu.. nanti aku akan menceritakan semuanya, atau kau bisa mencoba mengingatnya dulu.. ng, Baek Hyun." Jelas Jong In panjang lebar, Baek Hyun tidak menemukan nada atau tatapan bohong dari _namja_ ini. Dia ingin pulang, tapi apa yang akan dia dapati dirumah nanti? Tidak ada, nyonya dan tuan Park sangat sibuk, atau dia yakin untuk mendengarkan desahan _yeoja _dari kamar sebelahnya yang tidak lain adalah kamar Chan Yeol.

"Ke-Kenapa? A-apa? Yang.. aku.. maaf.. aduhh.. Baek Hyun-_ssi_? _Gwaenchana_?"Jong In _panic_ melihat Baek Hyun yang malah menanagis, apa perkataannya terkesan menyebalkan? Atau wajahnya yang menakutkan atau.. Baek Hyun tahu jika dia belum mandi? Atau keanehan pada kulitnya? Apa dia ketakutan?

"Kau ..benar, maaf merepotkan, aku tidak.. apa-apa."Baek Hyun akhirnya memilih untuk membaringkan kembali tubuh lemahnya, percuma memaksakan diri, dia juga tidak ingin tahu.

Dia hanya butuh istirahat, benar.. tubuh nya sangat lelah.. begitu pula hatinya.

Dia membelakangi Jong In. _namja Tan_ itu jelas prihatin melihat Baek Hyun yang masih terus menangis, meski teredam dia tahu karena bahu yang terlihat rapuh itu bergetar.

.

.

.

"Jong In, apa _namja _cantik itu sudah bangun?" Jong In menoleh sebentar sebelum tangannya kembali menata piring diatas meja.

"_Ne_, _Geundae_..."

Tak

_Yeoja_ paruh baya yang tadi sempat Jong In bicarakan dengan Baek Hyun, dia bibi kim, meletakkan sup nya diatas meja. Kemudian dia melirik Jong In yang seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, sudut bibir _yeoja_ paruh baya itu terangkat.

"Ada sesuatu? Jong In?"Jong In tersentak, dan mengambil garpu dan memasukkannya ke dalam baskom yang berisi berbagai jenis buah. Jadi sejak kapan, kita mengupas buah dengan.. garpu?

"Ah.. ti-tidak, Baek Hyun baik, dia hanya ..mungkin ah! Dia masih pusing tentu saja, ya.. mungkin karna dia pingsang tadi saat hujan, bukankah kalau hujan memang kita tidak boleh sembarangan keluar? Apa yang sebenarnya dia fikir-"

"Jong In?"

"_Ya_?"Jong In menyadari kekonyolannya, dia bicara diluar topic, dia bahkan menyebutkan nama Baek Hyun seolah dia sudah akrab dengannya.

"Kau benar Jong In, anak ku?" Jong In tertunduk lemah,

"Entahlah.. mungkin aku memang bukan Jong In."Jawab nya lesu, bibi kim hanya menggeleng-geleng. Sejak kapan Jong In jadi sangat perhatian seperti itu? Pada nya saja, Jong In masih sering membantah.

"Jadi.. namanya Baek Hyun?"Tak tahan dengan sikap aneh Jong In yang masih duduk di kursi bukannya membantu eommanya untuk memasak didapur, akhirnya bibi kim mengganti topic pembicaraannya.

"_Ne_, _eomma_.."Bibi kim mengangguk-angguk mengerti sambil menunggu airnya mendidih, bibi kim mendekat dan ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Jong In.

"Menurut mu… Bagaimana Baek Hyun bisa berada ditengah jalan, dalam keadaan pingsang?"Menarik, Jong In menangkup kedua pipinya dan menatap ke atas. Memasang tampang pemikir keras. Yang dia dapatkan mungkin hanya, 'karna namja itu ingin bunuh diri' atau 'tidak sengaja kehujaan, fisiknya mungkin lemah' dan mungkin 'dia suka tiduran diatas aspal.'

Dan kesemuanya adalah alasan yang sangat konyol.

"Aku tidak tahu.."

"Lalu.. apa dia minta pulang tadi?"Jong In mengangguk.

"Lalu kau bilang.. 'apa? Kau yakin?'"Mata Jong In melebar. Ini aneh.

"_Ya_!_ Eomma_ pasti menguntit!"Bibi Kim jelas tidak terima, tapi dia malah menyeringai.

"Dan dia.. bagaimana kau bisa meyakinkannya untuk tinggal?"

"I-itu.."Jong In jelas sekali tengah gugup, dia tidak melakukan hal banyak, tapi ada hal yang mungkin tabu di pendengaran namja cantik itu, hingga saat dia membahasnya raut wajah itu mendingin.

"_Aigoo, _jong In ku sudah mengalami masa _puber_ ternyata.."Jong In menahan rasa malunya hingga wajah tampan itu memerah sempurna.

"_Eomma!_, aku bukan anak-anak.. masa puber ku sudah lama-"Bibi Kim menyumpal mulut Jong In dengan potongan buah apel, dan terkikik jahil melihat Jong In yang kini tengah melotot ke arah nya.

"Tapi.. hmm.. _eomma_, apa Tuan Kris tidak akan marah jika aku membawa sembarang orang kerumahnya?"Bibi Kim diam, dan mendekat ke air yang sudah mendidih tadi. Mematikan kompornya dan menoleh kembali pada anaknya yang masih kesusahan menelan potongan buah apel yang memang agak besar itu.

"Tidak, _eomma _yakin.. " Bibi Kim diam dan menatap jahil pada Jong In."Mungkin.. akan ada Nyonya Wu sebentar lagi.."Wajah Jong In mendadak suram. Itu jelas tidak mungkin, Karna majikannya itu sangat dingin dan cuek luar biasa.

DEG

DEG

'Astaga manis sekali anak ku ini.. keke' Girang bibi kim dalam hati, dan menahan senyumannya untuk tidak terlalu lebar.

"Sudahlah aku mau mandi,"Dengan raut wajah yang entah kenapa terlihat kesal, Jong In memutuskan lebih baik mandi dari pada kehilangan harga diri.

.

.

.

_Yeoja_ bernama Yi Hyun keluar dengan memakai baju mandi dari kamar mandi yang terletak di kamar Chan Yeol. Dia menatap bingung wajah yang biasa tenang itu tampak sangat khawatir, gelisah atau apalah, tidak ada yang yakin sebelum _yeoja_ itu memastikannya sendiri. Bahkan derap langkah Yi Hyun yang semakin dekat pun tidak tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Chan Yeol.

"_Ahh_.. mana byun _pabbo _itu.."Geram Chan Yeol menggengam erat ponselnya seolah ingin meremas ponsel itu, _yeoja_ bernama Yi Hyun itu jelas mendengarnya.

"_oppa!" _Chan Yeol hampir saja terjungkal mendengar bentakan _yeoja _yang entah siapa nya Chan Yeol. Sudah banyak _Yeoja, _dan status mereka, entah, mungkin hanya 'mainan' saja. Chan Yeol menarik tangan mulus _yeoja _cantik itu dan mengecup pipinya mesra.

"Yi Hyun _Chagi~_ maafkan_ oppa ne_?"Yi Hyun masih berpura-pura kesal.

"_OPPA! _Sebenarnya siapa aku bagimu?"Chan Yeol masih terlihat tenang, meski belang nya sudah terlihat dia akan selalu menjaga _imag_e nya.

"Kau.. adalah kekasihku.."

"Lalu Baek Hyun _oppa_?" Chan Yeol diam sebentar, dia masih membutuhkan _yeoja _ini, selain uang dia juga masih menyukai tubuh mulus _yeoja _cantik ini.

"Jangan memikirkan siapapun.. _baby"_Ucap Chan Yeol mengangkat tubuh Yi Hyun ke atas ranjang berukurang _King_ nya. Membawa _yeoja _itu kembali melayang seperti beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

.

.

TBC

/mungkin/

Jangan nanya apa hubungan judul ama cerita, karena saya hanya keceplosan saja (?)

[Author Note] Buakakak, siapa yang merindukan saya?*sok cute

Ga ada? /baiklah/*sok tegar

Siapa yang setuju tulisan berantakan yang saja bilang 'fic' saya yang rated M lanjut?

Ga ada lagi /baiklah/

Saya mabok KaiBaek saat ini, ngeliat siaran radio mereka kemaren, tuh anak bedua genggaman tangan segala, nyenderin kepala satu sama lain, kai pakek remes tangan byun baek ku pula, apa deh si kai, resek /jedeer/*asah golok bareng Kris.

Ini ga panjang sayang, ga akan! Hye Sung janji! Cuma tiga atau empat Chapter aja(?)!

Ini juga masih galau mau berakhir apa, KaiBaek, KrisBaek, yang jelas ga akan Baekyeol /dicincang baekyeol shipper/tapi maunya sih.. KaiBaek, ah, ga ..KrisBaek aja. /ck, labil/

Mian,Kris belum muncul.. Hye Sung benar-benar sibuk .. hiks T_T /sok nista di pangkuan Baek/

Maaffff.. updatenya ASAP! besok atau lusa saya akan update fic ini. dan yang rate M jika mau(?), jika mau gampang, review aja, ga review.. eum, tau sendirilah. Saya males jelasinnya, keras kepala semua, mau lanjut tapi ga mau review, sakit tau haatii ku.. sakiitt~! /apa banget/ -_-

Okey, permisi, saya mau kabur!*dilempar asbak*


	2. Chapter 2

Story Of My Destiny

Author : Kim Hye sung / EXOSTics

Main Cast :

**Byun Baek Hyun **

Kim Jong In

Wu Yi Fan / kris Wu

Other Cast : Park Chan Yeol.

Pair: KaiBaek [main] KrisBaek.

Other : Baekyeol

Rated :** T**

Disclaimer : story and plot is mine! Cast belongs to god! de el..el

Genre : Romance, feeling by you're self.

Warning : YAOI, OOC banget, Typo(s) DLDR, Maap-maap neh, kalau masih ada Thypo^^

.

.

[Chapter 2]

Author POV's

Baek Hyun duduk disandaran tempat tidur kamar ini. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong, disisi lain dia ingin pulang, dia merindukan Chan Yeol, dia ingin Chan Yeol. Dia ingin sekarang Juga! Ini sudah sore hari Baek Hyun tidak mau Chan Yeol marah padanya, apalagi membencinya. Jangan kan berfikir seperti itu, Chan Yeol bahkan saat ini mungkin saja tengah memeluk erat _yeoja –nya._

Tapi disisi yang lain, dia sudah tidak ingin terus-terusan seperti ini, dia juga memiliki hati, manusia mana yang tidak akan tersakiti melihat dengan kedua bola matanya sendiri, orang yang paling dia cintai bercumbu dengan orang lain? Baek Hyun merasa matanya sangat panas, bukan karena menangis, percayalah air mata pun Baek Hyun tidak punya, karena terus menangisi kekasih brengseknya itu.

KLEK

"Ng.."Jong In yang sudah berpakaian rapi memunculkan kembali kepalanya dihadapan Baek Hyun, namja itu entah kenapa semakin gugup setelah mengobrol dengan _eomma_nya tadi. Keadaan sebelum dan setelah Jong In keluar dari kamar ini masih sama. Hanya saja keadaan wajah Baek Hyun yang mungkin sedikit merah, juga matanya yang bengkak, makhluk indah itu pasti menangis sangat lama. Terka Jong In.

"Kita kebawah? _Eomma_ menunggu kita untuk makan malam."Ajak Jong In, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu yakin, melihat bubur yang masih rapi tanpa tersentuh di atas nampan yang dia bawa, kecewa, iya. Bagaimana pun dia membuatkan bubur itu bukan untuk didiamkan begitu. Jong In menghela nafas, dan mendekat ke arah Baek Hyun yang tak kunjung menatap ke arah nya, _namja_ cantik itu lebih memilih menatap lurus ke jendela.

Suara berdecit terdengar saat Jong In duduk dipinggir kasurnya.

"Baek Hyun_—ssi ?"_Baek Hyun menghela nafas lelah, dan menoleh ke arah Jong In, sekarang dialah yang merasa aneh, tadi Jong In ingin dia menoleh bukan? Lalu untuk apa dia memalingkan wajahnya saat Baek Hyun menoleh, keremangan kamar ini membuat Baek Hyun tidak menyadari bahwa wajah Jong In memerah.

Hening

"Ng.. kenapa Kau tidak memakan buburnya?"Tanya Jong In masih tidak mau menatap mata Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun diam, dia menekuk lututnya dan menumpukan dagunya diantara kedua lututnya.

"Aku.. tidak lapar.."Jawabnya setelah penuh pertimbangan untuk menjawab. Baek Hyun tahu dia tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu, Jong In pasti yang menolongnya saat dia pingsan tadi. Ternyata waktu yang Jong In berikan membuat Baek Hyun mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum dia berakhir di kamar mewah ini.

"Eumm.."

Hening Lagi..

"Boleh aku tahu, ini dimana Jong In_—ssi ?_Jong In melirik Baek Hyun sebentar dan menatap kembali ke arah buburnya yang sudah mendingin.

"Ini adalah kediaman Tuan Kris Wu, dia sekarang sedang tidak ada dirumah.."

Jong In kali ini memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Baek Hyun.

"T-tapi kau tenang saja, dia tidak akan marah, jadi kau bisa tinggal disini, dan pulang besok pagi."Baek Hyun mengerutkan keningnya, 'Wu'? hei,apa ini rumah mewah milik pengusaha asal China yang sukses dan memiliki cabang di Korea dan beberapa Negara asia lain, seperti Thailand dan Indonesia?. Jelas dia bukan orang sembarangan.

"Kris.. Wu?"Baek Hyun bertanya kembali dengan nada yang menekan di kata 'Wu'. Jong In tersenyum. Siapa yang tidak mengenal tuannya?, meski tuannya itu lebih senang berada di Negara kelahirannya, menjalankan bisnisnya dari jauh, tapi orang korea tentu tidak asing dengan tuannya itu.

"Ne.. Kau pasti mengenalnya.."Baek Hyun sedikit terkejut, namun itu tidak membuat suasana kembali hening, karena dia tentu sangat penasaran.

"Lalu.. Bagaiman aku bisa berada di sini? Kau yang menolongku?"Pertanyaan awal, hanya sekedar basa-basi, Jong In tentu tahu, Karena waktu yang dia berikan untuk Baek Hyun sudah cukup bagi _namja_ cantik itu mengingat seluruh kejadian yang menimpanya bahkan untuk seminggu yang lalu. Jong In bahkan tahu apa yang akan _namja_ cantik itu katakan setelahnya.

'kapan tuan mu pulang?'

'ah, dia pasti sangat tampan..'

'aku ingin menjadi istrinya,' ini untuk kemungkinan terparah, jika _namja_ cantik ini tidak memiliki rasa malu.

Dan pernyataan lain yang menuju pada tuannya, tidak bisa dipungkiri Tuannya itu sangat tampan, berbakat, dan kaya juga sukses diusia muda. Siapa yang tidak akan memanfaatkan hal yang langka seperti ini? Memikirkan itu membuat seluruh persendian Kai melemas. Dia tidak ingin, dia ingin Baek Hyun berbeda dari _namja_ atau _yeoja_ yang selama ini dekat dengan Kris.

"Eum..Bolehkah.. aku tinggal disini?"

–meleset.

"Ha?"

.

.

.

.

Chan Yeol mengumpat habis-habisan entah pada siapa. Sudah tengah malam, tapi _namja _mungil bernama lengkap Byun Baek Hyun, atau sekarang menjadi Park Baek Hyun itu belum juga pulang, dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi bisa dia akui dia khawatir, dia juga berharap kedua orang tuanya tidak pulang, karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakana nanti.

**Drrt… drttt**

Chan Yeol segera menyambar ponselnya, majahnya sangat datar membaca siapa orang yang berani mengganggunya tengah malam begini, dalam keadaan kalut pula.

'Sulli'

**Klik!**

"_Ne.._"

"_oppa! _Temui aku di taman sekarang !"

"A-ap_"

Ttuutt..

"Mau apa _yeoja _itu malam-malam begini.."Geram Chan Yeol. Tapi dia sedikit menyeringai saat menyadari bahwa malam-malam seperti ini memang tepat untuk datang pada gadis itu. Dia membutuhkan sebuah _service_. Terkadang dia juga berfikir betapa kejamnya dia pada Baek Hyun. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin melepas Baek Hyun. Dia pernah mencobanya. Melepas Baek Hyun dan memilih tetap dengan sifat brengseknya yang sudah lama berteman dengannya. Tapi tidak lama, karena sifat plin-plannya.

Orang di masa lalu.. bukan berarti dia adalah yang sama,sekarang. Itu Chan Yeol. _Namja _kaya, tampan, dan memiliki apapun didunia ini. Dia memiliki segalanya. Jangan ragukan apapun dari dia. Dia layaknya dewa 'tampan' yang tengah dipuja-puja.

Tapi takdir tidak akan diam, dan hanya menyaksikan, karena nyatanya takdir mulai menuliskan nasib namja tampan ini. Sempurna dimasa lalu, tapi tidak akan.. di masa depan.

Dia lalai.

Hal yang membuat hidupnya sempurna akan hilang, karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

_Namja _ tampan itu berjalan santai, karena memang dia tidak ingin terburu-buru, taman yang dimaksud sulli pun tidakk jauh dari rumah mewahnya.

_BRUGH_

Chan Yeol berhenti melangkah saat ada pundak seseorang berambut pirang membentur pundak nya. Dia menoleh begitu pula orang itu. Dia seorang _namja _, Chan Yeol fikir dialah yang sempurna. Tapi namja ini jauh.. jauh lebih sempurna, dengan tinggi menjulang, wajah bak seorang pangeran, wajah datar yang mungkin menjadi daya tarik utama _namja _ini. Dan mata yang tajam. Sungguh, dari segi fisik dia .. sangat sempurna.

"_Sorry.._"Ucapnya santai. Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Chan Yeol juga tidak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut. Dia pun ikut melangkahkan kakinya. _Namja_ tadi berhenti sebentar ditempatnya, dia mengumpat dalam hati.

Dia merogoh sakunya, dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Ku potong gajinya setelah ini.."Ucapnya tenang tapi tidak dengan mata tajamnya yang mencekam.

.

.

.

"Jong In!" Jong In tetap bermalas-malasan tidur di atas sofa. Dia bosan mendengar apa yang akan ibunya katakan. Paling-paling juga 'matikan AC nya,'

"Jong In! astaga.. Kau lupa menjemput Tuan Kris?!"

"_MWOO_?!"Jong In langsung membalikkan badannya, dan duduk dengan tegap dihadapan _eomma _nya. Dia dengan panic membuka selimut yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuhnya. Astaga kebiasaan buruk memang sulit untuk dihilangkan. Dasar pemalas.

Mata Jong In membulat, dengan bibir tebalnya yang ikut membentuk bulatan.

'Jam 11.15' Batinnya keheranan. Apa dia selelah itu? Dia bahkan tidak sadar jika dia tidur di sofa. Dan membuat punggungnya kesakitan. Menjaga Baek Hyun seharian bukan hal yang mudah, terlihat mudah tapi tidak semudah melakukannya. Memaksanya untuk makan, dia bahkan tidak pernah melakukannya pada Tuan nya sendiri. Belum lagi meredakan tangis _namja _ manis itu, dia tidak tahu akan apa yang terjadi di saat dia bicara, karena di suatu kalimat tertentu _namja _manis itu kadang tertegun, dan berujung pada tangis yang sulit mereda.

Kita tidak tahu sebenarnya _namja_ tampan ini seharusnya menjemput tuan muda 'Wu' nya jam delapan malam. Hitunglah sendiri berapa jam keterlambatannya, dan kalikan dua lalu kurangi dengan jumlah gajinya, hasilnya akan menunjukkan sejumlah uang yang tidak akan dia terima bulan depan.

Wajah Jong In mendadak suram. Sementara _eomma_nya hanya memandang kasihan sayang pada anak nya itu. Jong In masih terus terdiam, dia harus memutar otaknya lebih keras. Tapi tak ada, dan waktunya untuk pasrah.

TING TONG

DEG DEG

"Si-siapa?"Wajah Jong In juga eommanya mendadak memucat. Mereka kompak menoleh ke arah pintu, Jong In menelan Saliva nya kasar. Dia menoleh ke sang _eomma,_ dan mendapat anggukan cukup tidak menjamin dari _eomma_nya, dia tidak mau berakhir di umurnya yang masih sangat muda, dia belum menyelesaikan sekolahnya, menikah, membuat cucu untuk sang _eomma_.

"Biar _eomma _saya yang membukanya, kau ini namja apa bukan sih."Sindir bibi Kim. Dalam keadaan normal Jong In pasti akan berteriak.

Jong In segera berlari ke arah dapur, dan 'berpura-pura' tidur di kamar bibi Kim.

KLEK

"Tuan muda-eh?" Bibi Kim mengernyit, apa tuannya terlalu lama berada di china hingga matanya menyipit dan rambutnya memutih? Eh tunggu, ini rambut asli sepertinya.

"Maaf.. kiriman paket.."Bibi Kim hanya nyengir garing melihat lebih teliti orang ini. Salahnya sendiri kenapa kiriman paket malam-malam begini. Bukan salah petugas yang sudah berumur ini, tapi entahlah salah siapa.

"_Ne_..jadi?"

"Tanda tangan dulu nyonya…"Bibi Kim kembali senyum-senyum, dia bilang Nyonya ?

"_Geure_.."Setelah menandatangani Bibi Kim kembali tersenyum saat petugas itu sudah membalikkan badannya, tepat saat bibi Kim juga akan membalikkan badan, ekor matanya menangkap sosok bayangan dari kejauhan.

"Hah? Kiriman paket lagi?"Tanyanya bingung, diluar sangat gelap. Hingga Bibi Kim menyipitkan matanya, dan melangkah lebih dekat.

'Astaga Tuhan..'

Itu dia, Kris Wu, Tuan nya,berdiri dengan wajah kesalnya yang tetap terlihat tampan.

"Tu-Tuan.."Bibi Kim langsung menunduk saat melihat Kris dengan tergesa-gesa menerobos dirinya dan masuk ke dalam.

"KIM JONG INNNN!"Teriaknya dengan suara bass nya. Jong In yang masih berpura-pura tertidur merapatkan dirinya dalam selimut, dia juga memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. 'matilah ia'

Bibi Kim mengaduh ringan, Kris menoleh kembali kebelakang.

"Mana Jong In?"Tanya nya dingin. Bibi Kim hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, Jong In-nya adalah seorang _namja_, maka dia harap _namja_ itu bisa menghadapi segala konsekuensi yang harus dia hadapi.

"Di.. kamar saya..Tuan."Kris mendudukkan dirinya si Sofa. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, tentu _namja _tampan ini sedang menahan amarahnya, ayolah, ini bukan pertama kalinya Jong In lupa untuk menjemputnya, bukan pertama kalinya Jong In membuatnya kesal. Dia seorang pengusaha kaya raya seolah hanya orang biasa di mata Jong In.

"Kepala ku.."Adunya.

"Maaf Tuan muda.. Jong In tampak nya sangat kelelahan. Di sekolahnya ada pertandingan Basket tadi sore. Mohon maafkan dia.." Bibi Kim masih berusaha untuk membela anak nya, ini memang tidak sepenuhnya salah Jong In, Kris lah yang tiba-tiba ke korea, karena akan ada proyek baru yang akan dia usung di Negara gingseng itu.

"Maaf.. saya harus kembali, ada yang anda butuhkan tuan?"Kris menggeleng dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa itu. Dia melepas kancing teratasnya. Kemudian memejamkan matanya sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Baiklah, saya permisi tuan.."

"Hm.."Kris beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah kelantai atas, menuju ke dalam kamarnya.

KLEK

Jong In hampir saja terlonjak dari kasur empuk 'nya'. Dia mengusap dadanya yang naik turun.

"_Ottokhae_?"Tanya nya. Sang eomma berkacak pinggang dan menggeleng-geleng. Dia ingat terakhir kali memandikan Anak 'laki-laki' nya itu, dia yakin anaknya ini benar-benar seorang _namja_.

"Dia tidak marah, entahlah.. tapi kurasa dia sudah terbiasa,"Kai menghela nafas lega.

"Lalu kemana dia sekarang?"

"Ke..kamar—astaga!"

Mata JongIn membulat dia menyibak selimutnya kasar, dan langsung berlari keluar kamar. Tidak ada yang tahu bukan jika Byun Baek Hyun kini tengah tertidur pulas di sana.

"HUWAAA"Jantung Jong In hampir saja terlonjak dari tempat nya mendengar suara melengking itu, dengan langkah seribu dia bergegas naik kelantai atas.

.

.

.

KLEK

Baek Hyun membuka pelan matanya, dia menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja terbuka. Seorang _namja_, apa dia Jong In? _Namja_ itu langsung berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Mata Baek Hyun menyipit saat _namja_ itu menghidupkan lampunya. Baek Hyun mengernyit dia buka Jong In, kulitnya, tingginya dia bukan _namja Tan_ itu.

"HUWAAA" Teriak Baek Hyun, Namja itu reflek membalikkan badannya, dia membelalakkan matanya melihat ada seorang _namja _yang melihatnya aktifitasnya membuka pakaian. _Namja_ manis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam selimut. Ya , _namja_ manis itu, Byun Baek Hyun.

"Si-siapa K-kau?"Kris gelagapan di buatnya. Dia memakai kembali bajunya. Perlahan wajah manis Baek Hyun yang sedari tadi tertutup selimut mulai menampakkan diri.

DEG

DEG

"Maaf.. ak-aku, untuk apa anda masuk ke kamar ini?"Tanya Baek Hyun dengan ketakutan luar biasa, dia tentu tahu siapa _namja_ ini. Dia Kris Wu, tapi kenapa? Apa ini kamarnya? Astaga, Jong In pasti belum member tahunya, Baek Hyun dengan masih takut berusaha menatap kea rah Kris.

Kris berdehem sebentar, dan membuat tenggorokannya tidak kering lagi.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya.. apa yang kau Lakukan disini? Dan siapa kau?" Baek Hyun segera menyingkir dari tempat tidur itu, wajah _namja_ cantik ini masih pucat, meski kondisinya tidak separah pertama kali Jong In menemukannya 'tiduran' di atas aspal.

"A-aku.._Ahh_.."Baek Hyun hampir saja jatuh terduduk, kembali, kepalanya kembali terasa pening, Kris tersentak dari tempatnya, dengan satu loncatan Kris berhasil membantu Baek Hyun agar tidak terjatuh, Kris memegang pundak Baek Hyun, dan menggengam lengan kurus itu serba hati-hati. Baek Hyun kembali duduk dipinggir kasur dengan wajah pucatnya, melihat itu Kris merasa tidak ada yang perlu dipertanyakan disini, dia jelas tidak akan memperburuk ke adaan _namja _cantik ini.

"Maaf.. Tuan Kris Wu, saya-"

"Astaga ! kau tidak apa-apa?"Jong In tiba-tiba datang dengan langkah cepat dia menghampiri Baek Hyun, ikut duduk disamping _namja_ cantik itu. Kris mengangkat alis nya tinggi-tinggi.

"Jong In?"Tanya Kris. Jong In menoleh dan hanya cengengesan.

"_Ahhh_.."Kembali lenguhan kesakitan itu terdengar, Baek Hyun melepas tangannya yang masih di pegang oleh Kris, dan memegangi kepalanya, kedua matanya tertutup rapat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya lumayan keras.

"_Gwaenchana_ ?!"Pekik dua _namja_ tampan itu kompak, membuatnya sama-sama mendelik tajam satu sama lain.

"Akhh.. kepala ku, "Kris dengan cepat mengangkat Baek Hyun dan membaringkan tubuh ringan _namja_ cantik itu untuk kembali tertidur.

"Maafkan aku, membuat tidurmu terganggu, kau istirahatlah dulu, kita bisa bicara nanti saja."Jong In tidak suka, melihat semua itu membuat perasaannya bergejolak, Baek Hyun yang masih lemah, dia bahkan tidak bisa untuk sekedar berterima kasih, dan hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Melihat itu membuat hati Kris merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa, kenapa dia harus merasakan hal itu?tapi Kris berusaha untuk tersenyum, dia berniat menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh lemah itu, Baek Hyun tampak nya sudah terlelap. _Namja_ ini benar-benar rapuh.

SREETT

Tapi Kris kalah cepat, Jong In lebih dulu meraih selimut dan menutupi tubuh itu. Kris menatap lurus Jong In, Jong In pun tidak segan untuk membalas tatapan tuannya itu.

"Jangan, untuk kali ini saja.. jangan.."Lirih Jong In, Kris diam termangu. Dia hendak beranjak dari tempatnya, sebelum Jong In berhasil menghentikan langkahnya dengan mencekal pergelangan tangan Kris.

"Kau mendengarku 'Tuan'?"Kris diam.

"Keluar dulu Tuan, saya akan membawa Baek Hyun ke kamar saya.."

"Tidak, biarkan _namja_ itu tidur disini, aku tidur dikamar lain."Kris beranjak dari tempat itu, dan menutup pintunya pelan. Melihat itu Jong In yakin, ini tidak benar, dia bukan Kris yang dia kenal , sikap perhatian dan hangat itu hanya akan dia tunjukkan untuk orang yang ..

'Jangan.. ku mohon..'

.. menarik perhatiannya.

.

.

.

.

"Eungh.."Lenguhan itu keluar dari bibir pink tipis milik namja manis bernama Baek Hyun itu. Baek Hyun merasakan pusing dikepalanya sudah membaik, dia tersenyum kecil, semua yang dia lewati kemarin bukan mimpi, ini nyata, dia mendapatkan tempat lain dimana ada orang yang .. menyayanginya. Bukankah membiarkannya tidur disini itu berarti dia diterima dirumah ini? Dan itu berarti dia disayangi bukan?

"Nghh.."Kali ini Baek Hyun menolehkan wajahnya, mata kecil itu membulat melihat seseorang yang duduk disamping tempat tidurnya, dia sadar tangan sebelah kirinya.

GREBB

"_hajima, jebal._"Baek Hyun diam, dia mengangkat tangan sebelah kanannya dan mengusap lembut rambut hitam pekat _namja tan _itu. Lembut, senyuman lembut Baek Hyun terpampang jelas.

"_gomawo…_"Lirihnya. Tangan kanannya turun dan menggengam tangan Jong In yang tengah menggenggam tangan kirinya. Seolah menyadari hal itu Jong In mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Deg

Hangat. Tipis, pipi putih itu menampakkan sebuah semburat _pink_ tipis, sangat manis. Dia suka _namja _ini, dia begitu perhatian pada orang yang belum dia kenal, tidur semalaman dengan posisi seperti itu bukankah dapat membuat tubuh menjadi kaku? Tapi percayalah, Jong In lebih memilih seperti itu dari pada terjadi sesuatu pada Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun kembali tersenyum. Tanpa dia ketahui Jong In pun ikut tersenyum, meski dia tertidur. Dia yakin kali ini, akan ada seseorang yang akan mencintainya, tulus, dan tak akan dan waktu bahkan takdir tak akan mengubah perasaan tulusnya.

Kris melihat semua adegan itu dari awal hingga sekarang, dan tak akan ada kata 'akhir' untuk ini. Niat awalnya mengambil pakaian terhenti, dan kembali melangkah menjauh dari kamar itu.

'Maaf'

.

.

.

Kris belum sempat berbicara dengan Baek Hyun, Karna dia harus berangkat untuk meninjau lokasi untuk proyek barunya itu. Baek Hyun pun memang berharap seperti itu karena dia belum menemukan alasan yang tepat.

Kini, Jong In, Baek Hyun, dan bibi Kim berada di dalam dapur. Mereka makan dengan sangat tenang. Jong In masih ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Bibi Kim sibuk mencari alasan.

"Baek Hyun, boleh bibi tau kenapa kamu tidak mau pulang?"Tanya _eomma _Jong In memulai obrolan mereka. Wajah Baek Hyun terlihat sangat datar, membuat Jong In heran, kemarin saat dia menanyakan hal itu Baek Hyun akan melamun dan detik kemudian dia menangis. Dia lelah, itu bisa saja.

"_Gwaenchana, _anggap saja saya tidak memiliki rumah.."

"_Mwo?_ Baek Hyun tidak punya rumah?"Baek Hyun tersenyum ramah dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya anak pungut.. jadi.."Baek Hyun memandang Jong In dan bibi Kim secara bergantian. Kemudian kembali tersenyum, rasa sakit tidak harus di ekspresikan dengan menangis, dia bisa tersenyum untuk menemukan konsep lain dari kata 'sakit' itu, dengan tersenyum dia tidak akan merasa lelah, dan lagi, dia sudah bosan menangis. Sangat bosan.

"Bagini.. boleh aku menjadi.. seperti kalian disini?"Tanya Baek Hyun hati-hati, tapi dari pertanyaan itu tersimpan keinginan yang sangat mendalam. Ketiga orang itu menghentikan aktifitas mereka sejenak.

"K-kami? Maksudmu pela-pelayan?"Tanya Jong In. Baek Hyun hanya mengangguk polos.

"Ke-kenapa? Apa pekerjaan yang kalian lakukan sangat .. sulit? Aku bisa memasak, mencuci dan, ah.. aku mohon.."Baek Hyun kali ini benar-benar berharap penuh, dia ingin memiliki kehidupan nya sendiri tanpa Chan Yeol. Dia ingin bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang Chan Yeol dan inilah yang harus dia lakukan untuk langkah awalnya.

"_A-aniyo_, hanya saja itu bukan wewenang ku, Baek Hyun—_ssi _, kau harus meminta ijin pada Tuan Kris, karena kami tidak boleh sembarangan.."Jawab Jong In, mematahkan semangat Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun hanya bisa menunduk, apa rencana nya akan gagal? Apa dia akan kembali pada Chan Yeol? Apa dia harus tetap tersakiti? Melihat wajah murung Baek Hyun, Jong In mengehela nafas panjang. Sedangkan bibi Kim lebih suka menonton saja.

"Tenanglah.. aku akan membantumu berbicara dengan tuan Kris.."Baek Hyun mengangkat wajahnya , dan menatap Jong In penuh harap. Jong In menelan saliva nya kasar, dan menatap ke arah eommanya. Bibi Kim mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Jong In kembali menoleh ke arah Baek Hyun, berharap mata berbinar itu sudah lenyap.

"Ne.."Baek Hyun tersenyum manis. Dan itu membuat Jong In kembali melanjutkan sarapannya, dengan terburu-buru.

"Kau tidak akan terlambat Jong In, jadi makanlah pelan-pelan.."Sindir Bibi Kim.

"Apa Baek Hyun tidak sekolah?"

"Sekolah _ahjumma_, tapi.. aku ingin pindah setelah ini."Itu langkah berikutnya, benar-benar menghilang,. Menghapus keberadaannya dari Chan Yeol.

"Oh Ya..Dan lagi.. Kau tahu Toko dekat taman kota JongIn? Toko roti kalau tidak salah.."Jong In mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk.

"Sepulang sekolah kau datanglah ke sana, Tuan Kris meninggalkan koper dan Tas nya disana."

"Uhukk..! apaaa?"

.

.

.

.

To Be.. End(?) /aha ga bencanding/

TBC ya..

Maaf TBC dulu lah, kan harus ada jeda, biar otak ga mumet.

[author note] geure.. mulai dari mana ya, Live's boring dulu deh kayaknya, kesel, baru saja KrisBaek feel saya kembali kemaren pas liat mereka bedua di airport. Eh, tadi sore saya harus kembali mengakui pasangan 'mesra' kita /read : KaiBaek/ berbuat ulah, membuat feel saya lebih condong Ke KaiBaek sekarang. - -"/Jong In ketawa iblis./

Dan apa itu BaekXing juga, pada selca bedua, keasikan ampek lupa bini nya abang /poke Baek/

Entah appa saya lupa ingatan atau apa, saya minta di beliin laptop baru. Yang datang kok malah sepeda motor (?) -_- /ini saya numpang curhat bentar/ Hye Sung tau, appa emang pengen anak namja, tapi yang brojol yeoja, mau gimana lagi? Halah..halah.. apa saya transgender aja gitu - -" tapi saya emang rada tomboy sehh /buakak/ seneng kok, alhamdulillah, rejeki ga boleh ditolak, buakakak xD

Okey, saya permisi pamit, yang mau rusuh pergi jauh deh, ga terima Bashing saya. Makasih. Reviewnya jangan lupa. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Story Of My Destiny

Author : Kim Hye Sung / EXOSTics

Main Cast :

Byun Baek Hyun

Kim Jong In

Wu Yi Fan/ Kris Wu

Other Cast :

Park Chan Yeol

Pair:

KaiBaek [Main],KriBaek.

Other : BaekYeol

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Story and Plot is mine! Cast belongs to god, they parents. And bla..bla..bla, Intinya gak ada copas-copasan seenak jidat lebar hyeorin. /disantet star1/*ehh bener ga sih?*

Genre : Romance, Hurt(?)

Warning : YAOI, OOC, Thypos /maap kalau ada -_-/

.

.

.

[Chapter 3]

Author POV

Sepulang dari sekolah Jong In menyempatkan dirinya ke toko pakaian, tentu saja namja mungil yang berada dirumahnya—Kris, tidak mungkin terus-terusan hanya memakai piama.

"Jong In.." Jong In otomatis menoleh, saat mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal.

" Lu Han.. ge.." Namja cantik itu tersenyum lembut pada Jong In yang diam mematung.

" Kau membeli pakaian untuk mu sendiri?" Jong In masih diam, membuat Lu Han memandangnya aneh.

"Jong In?" Tanya nya lagi, Jong In mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. "Anni.." Lu Han diam, kemudian matanya menatap kedua lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Jong In, Selama dia mengenal Jong In, Jong In bukanlah namja yang suka begadang, dia sangat pemalas, dan jika dia tahu sebenarnya, mungkin dia akan menyalahkan namja cantik yang Jong In temukan kemarin.

" S-sedang apa ge disini?" Lu Han tersenyum, akhirnya Jong In mau meresponnya.

" Besok .. aku akan pergi kencan dengan Kris, jadi aku .."

Melihat wajah Lu Han yang memerah, menimbulkan rasa sakit tersendiri dihatinya, dia tersenyum miris, Lu Han tidak pernah mengerti dia, dari dulu. 'Ge, harusnya Kau tahu jika akulah yang mencintaimu tulus, bukan Kris.'

"Kau bahkan tahu ukuran bajunya ge?" Tanya Jong In sarkartis. Lu Han membulatkan matanya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

" Ti-tidak, ah, bukan begitu.." Lu Han salah tingkah, Jong In segera kekasir meninggalkan Lu Han tanpa sepatah katapun, percuma dia terus menatap wajah Lu Han, itu hanya menimbulkan sakit hati sendiri untuknya. Lu Han masih diam, dia yang sibuk dengan rasa malunya tidak menyadari bahwa Jong In sudah melewati pintu keluar dari tadi, membuatnya serba salah.

Setibanya dirumah Jong In langsung masuk tanpa aba-aba pada siapapun penghuni rumah.

" Baek Hyun.." Jong In punya kebiasaan baru, dulu sebelum dia bertemu Baek Hyun, eommanya lah yang dia cari, langsung kedapur, dan memeluk eommanya erat. Manis sekali, tapi sekarang eomma Jong In malah senyum-senyum didapur mengetahui Jong In-nya sudah besar sekarang, tidak adalagi pelukan untuknya, tapi itu lebih baik, tidak mungkin Jong In-nya harus menempel terus bukan?

KLEK

" Baek Hyun?" Baek Hyun masih memakai piama, hanya saja itu piama Jong In yang lain, Jong In tersenyum dan menghampiri Baek Hyun yang tengah membaca koleksi buku-bukunya.

" Jong In-ah..apa itu?" Baek Hyun menghampiri Jong In, Jong In kembali tersenyum, hatinya sangat lega mengetahui Baek Hyun-nya baik- baik saja, berlebihan? Benar, sangat berlebihan.

" Pakai ini.." Baek Hyun dengan senang hati mengambil baju dari kantong belanjaan Jong In, dan segera ke kamar mandi dengan tampang yang sungguh menggemaskan. " Dia manis sekali.." Gumam Jong In, dan sedetik berikutnya dia membekap mulutnya sendiri, kemudian pura-pura tidak ada yang dia bicarakan dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Jong In melirik jam dinding, sudah jam tiga sore. Bagus, dia bisa keluar sebentar, mungkin untuk menyegarkan otaknya, mengusir Lu Han dari otaknya.

KLEK

Jong In membulatkan matanya melihat penampilan Baek Hyun yang—

" Jong In-ah.. apa kau tidak sedang bercanda?" Jong In menelan saliva nya kasar. Kemudian kakinya terasa bergetar hebat melihat penampilan Baek Hyun hingga dia tidak bisa berdiri. Jong In hanya bisa meremas sprei tempat tidur dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dari paha mulus yang terekspos itu.

" Ini terlalu besar.."

" A-aku tahu.."

GLEK

Jong In terpaku melihat Baek Hyun membetulkan kerahnya yang sangat longgar, menariknya tapi merosot kembali selain factor kebesaran, ketahuilah bahu putih itu sungguh sangat mulus.

" Mungkin.. aku lebih baik memakai piama itu lagi.." Ck, lihatlah Jong In ini semua salah mu, hanya karena kesal pada Lu Han kau sampai sembarangan membeli baju.

" Mianhae.. aku akan membelikannya lagi besok." Sesal Jong In tulus, dari matanya pun terlihat penyesalan yang luar biasa. Baek Hyun yang melihat ekspresi Jong In merasa bersalah, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Jong In, tidak, Baek Hyun itu berbahaya.

" Jong In-ah.." Baek Hyun duduk di samping Jong In, Jong In membelalak kaget, dia sedikit bergeser lebih ketepi, membuat Baek Hyun makin kebingungan, tapi Baek Hyun tersenyum. " Gomawo.."

Jong In menoleh, tapi tetap tidak focus, banyak titik tubuh Baek Hyun yang terekspos didepan wajahnya, tepat didepan kedua matanya. Mengundang bisikan-bisikan aneh pada kedua telinganya.

" Che-cheonma.."

.

.

Kris akhirnya pulang jam dua belas tengah malam, bibi Kim langsung menyambar pintu saat mengetahui tuannya sudah pulang. Kris segera menjatuhkan dirinya disofa, memejamkan matanya dan dengan gerakan tidak teratur dia melonggarkan dasinya.

" Tuan, Butuh air hangat?" Kris menggeleng, dan bibi Kim melihatnya, Kris menumpukan tangannya diatas kepala. Bibi Kim beranjak kedalam dapur.

" Baek Hyun.." Baek Hyun ternyata tertidur menunggu Kris, tentu tidak sendiri, dia dan Jong In menunggu Kris didapur hingga tertidur dengan kepala diatas meja, dan Jong In entah memanfaatkan situasi atau apa dia memegang tangan Baek Hyun yang ada di atas meja, kita bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Jong In sangat suka menggenggam tangan Baek Hyun, selalu ada raut tenang dalam wajahnya jika dia menggenggam jemari lentik itu. Eomma Jong In tersenyum lembut dia menghampiri Baek Hyun, dan sekedar mengguncang ringan bahu mungil itu, membuat Baek Hyun mengeluh dan akhirnya membuka matanya,

" Bibi Kim.." Bibi Kim tersenyum, Baek Hyun menegakkan dirinya.

" Tuan Kris sudah datang, " Baek Hyun tampak berfikir sejenak mungkin dia agak takut.

" Tapi, Tuan Kris pasti sangat lelah, aku fikir besok saja.." Ucapnya, dia mengangkat tangannya untuk sekedar menguap, tapi tangannya terasa sulit digerakkan. Baek Hyun menoleh.

BLUSH

Apa yang membuat pipi Baek Hyun tiba-tiba memerah, eomma Jong In juga tidak tahu, Baek Hyun ingin melepaskan tangannya, tapi tetap tak ada pergerakan berarti dari Jong In.

TUK

"Auwww.." Baek Hyun membulatkan matanya, menatap spatula yang berada di tangan Bibi Kim, Jong In masih mengaduh dengan mata memerah, dia mengusap-usap kepalanya dan tak berhenti meringis.

" Aku tahu kau sudah bangun Jong In, sekarang biarkan Baek Hyun pergi.." Jong In memandang eomma nya dan Baek Hyun bergantian, memang apa yang dia lakukan hingga Baek Hyun tidak bisa pergi?

" Apa maksud-AAWW"

" Lepaskan tanganmu itu pabbo!" Jong In spontan menatap tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat jemari lentik Baek Hyun, Jong In segera melepaskannya meski ada rasa tidak rela disana, dia mengalihkan tatapannya kemana-mana, karena gugup.

" Eomma, kepalaku~" Rengek Jong In, dia juga merasa malu melihat Baek Hyun sepertinya menahan geli melihatnya diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Jong In menarik tangan Baek Hyun dan membawanya mungkin pada Kris. " Baiklah, Kajja.." Baek Hyun masih diam, meski dia sebenarnya ingin bicara, banyak, tapi genggaman tangan Jong In sungguh sangat mengganggu pikirannya, banyak sekali ilusi diotaknya, dan mematikan fungsi otaknya untuk tetap berkonsentrasi pada genggaman hangat Jong In.

" Jong In.." Jong In menghentikan langkahnya saat Baek Hyun berhenti tiba-tiba.

" Wae?" Baek Hyun menatap Jong In ragu, tapi Jong In masih sabar menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Jong In.

" Kita mau pergi kemana?" Jong In mengerutkan keningnya, tadi kata eommanya 'Biarkan Baek Hyun pergi', " Bukankah kau ingin pergi tidur?" Tanya Jong In dengan raut tanpa dosanya, Baek Hyun menghela nafas kesal, apa sebegitu penting harga dirinya Hingga dia tidak mendengarkan eommanya yang memang memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil?

" Jon In, bukan itu.."

" Lalu?" Baek Hyun berdecak kemudian menarik tangan Jong In, Jong In menelan ludahnya kasar, jika dia yang menggenggam semuanya masih wajar, tapi jika Baek Hyun yang menggengam tangannya terasa sekali kehangatan menyelimuti hatinya, hingga membuatnya diam saja diseret seperti itu.

" Kenapa kau membawa ku kesini?" Tanya Jong In, tanpa Baek Hyun sadari karena terlalu takut, nada yang Jong In keluarkan tadi sangat dingin, dan penuh dengan rasa ketidaksukaan. Kris ternyata masih disana. Tapi tak lama, Baek Hyun tersentak saat melihat Kris menaiki tangga dan sepertinya akan ke kamarnya.

" Kajja.." Baek Hyun menarik tangan Jong In, tapi Jong In tidak menurut, dia masih kekeuh ditempatnya. Baek Hyun menoleh dan menatap Jong In heran. " Jong In, kajja, sebelum Tuan Kris benar-benar tidur.."

" Besok saja.."

" Eh? Tapi.." Jong In berdecak tidak sabar, dia menarik tangan Baek Hyun dan menyeretnya kekamar disebelah dapur.

Jong In melepaskan tangan Baek Hyun dan merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur, " Tidurlah.." Tegas Jong In, Tapi Baek Hyun sama sekali tidak menurut, dia masih berdiri memandang Jong In yang sudah telentang diatas kasur dengan mata tertutup.

" Jong In.."

" Hm?"

" Aku tidur di .. kamar tamu saja," Jong In langsung membuka matanya dan menoleh ke sebelah dimana Baek Hyun dengan takut memainkan ujung Kaos pas badan yang pernah melekat ditubuh Jong Intapi pada saat Jong In masih Smp. Beruntung masih ada, jika tidak Baek Hyun akan tetap mengenakan baju kebesaran yang Jong In beli tadi.

GREEP

BUGH

Baek Hyun membelalakkan matanya, dia jatuh tepat diatas tubuh Jong In, karena tarikan yang dia terima dari Jong In sangat tiba-tiba. Jong In memperbaiki posisinya menaruh Baek Hyun disebelah dan tanpa jeda kembali dimendekap tubuh mungil itu, dikurungnya dengan erat, reaksi tiba-tiba Jong In membuat Baek Hyun bingung, tapi semuanya terjadi begitu cepat hingga dia tidak sempat mengelak, dan saat semuanya terjadi dia tidak ingin menolak, sangat hangat, dan apa sesuatu yang berdetak sangat keras ini juga terdengar sangat menenangkan.

" Jong In-ah.."

" Ssstt.. kau tidak lelah eoh?" Baek Hyun tiba-tiba merasa sangat gugup.

" ehmm.."

" Hm?"

" Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?" Tanya Baek Hyun pelan, masih menyandarkan telingannya didada Jong In, Jong In semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, namun bukannya sesak Baek Hyun malah merasa sangat nyaman.

" Molla.."

" Ehmm.."

" Tidur disini saja ya?"

" Ehmm.."

" Hm, selamat tidur.." Jong In berusaha mengendalikan fikirannya. Tapi tetap ada rasa resah disana, dan jika dia belum memastikannya dia akan pernah bisa tenang.

" Kau sudah tidur?"

" Enghh.." Baek Hyun mengeluh sedikit kemudian mendongak membuat tatapan keduanya bertemu, Jong In menapat dalam kedua bola mata Baek Hyun yang memandangnya bingung.

" Menurutmu Kris seperti apa?" Baek Hyun mengerutkan alisnya dan mencoba berfikir.

" Apanya?"

" Ya.. Kris, bagaimana dia menurutmu?"

" Tam..pan?"

DEG

Jong In menatap Baek Hyun serius, " Lalu?"

" Kaya… pintar dan-"

" kenapa berhenti?" Baek Hyun menjilati bibirnya yang terasa kering. " Bagaimana aku bisa menilainya jika aku saja tidak mengenal Tuan Kris?" Tanya Baek Hyun polos, Jong In sedikit berfikir 'Benar juga'.

" Lalu apa kau penasaran Kris seperti apa? Apa kau ingin dekat dengannya?" Baek Hyun mengangguk ragu, memang jika dia ingin mengenal Kris, apa Kris juga ingin mengenalnya?

" Dia bukan pria yang baik.." Ucap Jong In sewot, Baek Hyun diam, Jong In melepaskan pelukannya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Menarik leher Baek Hyun agar tidur dilengan kekar nya. Baek Hyun menghadap wajah Jong In dari samping, lekuk wajah Jong In sangat sempurna meski dari samping, lekukan wajah tampannya semakin terlihat dengan jelas. Baek Hyun benar-benar terpesona, meski remang-remang dikamar ini tapi wajah Jong In terlihat bersinar, begitu pula menurut Jong In, ditempat gelap sekalipun Baek Hyun akan selalu bersinar.

" Dia suka merebut milik seseorang, dia juga tidak senang bergaul, sikapnya dingin, tidak bisa diajak bercanda, bawaannya selalu serius menanggapi sesuatu, membosankan, tidak mau mengalah, keras kepala-"

" Eum.. Jong In-ah, dia majikan mu, bagaimana bisa Kau mengatainya seperti itu?" Kau menarik tengkuk Baek Hyun dan kembali memeluk Baek Hyun. " Karena aku tidak ingin kau dekat-dekat dengannya."

" Wae?"

" Kau akan tahu nanti Baek Hyun, saat aku yakin kau pun merasakan perasaan yang sama untukku.." Baek Hyun membeku ditempatnya mendengarkan bisikan Jong In yang sangat halus menyapu helaian rambutnya membuat sensasi aneh didada kirinya makin menjadi.

" Perasaan apa itu?" Jong In diam, dan masih mengecup pelan rambut Baek Hyun berulang-ulang terbuai dengan harumnya rambut halus itu.

" Jong In-ah?"

" Sttt, aku merasa sudah bisa tidur sekarang, jangan menggangguku, atau.."

" Atau?"

" Tidurlah.."

" Yahh, atau apa?!" Baek Hyun sedikit kesal, tapi dia langsung merinding mendengar geraman rendah dari Jong In.

CHUP

DEG

Jong In tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah berhasil mengecup pipi halus Baek Hyun. Menyisakan Baek Hyun yang anehnya tidak marah atau melawan, malah diam dengan wajah semerah tomat.

" Tidur. jika, kau tidak ingin bibir mu menjadi yang berikutnya.."

BLUSH

" Ish, kau menyebalkan.." Baek Hyun langsung memeluk tubuh Jong In erat saat namja itu hampir saja merenggangkan pelukannya dan mungkin akan melakukan hal tadi lagi, dan kali ini benar-benar dibibir, Jong In terkekeh, niatnya menghukum Baek Hyun hanya karena tidak bisa diam urung, karena namja cantik itu sudah belajar dari kesalahan. " Hey.."

" Tidur Jong In-ah.."

" Tidak, aku belum 'menghukummu'.."

BLUSH'

" Diam atau.." Ancam Baek Hyun berhenti membuat Jong In penasaran. " Atau?"

CHUP

Jong In diam dengan mata membulat besar, Baek Hyun kembali memeluk Jong In setelah berhasil mengecup pipi namja tampan itu, lama diam termangu akhirnya Jong In sadar dan tersenyum lebar, dia memeluk namja cantik-nya itu lebih erat dari apa yang dilakukan namja cantik itu padanya.

" Rasakan itu.." Bisik Baek Hyun sebenarnya sangat lirih karena malu. Jong In memejamkan matanya dan bergumam. " Aku suka hukumanmu.."

' Mungkin aku juga menyukai mu..'

.

.

.

" Sudah cukup,"

" Tapi.."

" Pergilah.." Yeoja seksi itu turun dari atas tubuh Chan Yeol yang terbaring diatas sofa, yeoja itu membetulkan dressnya dan mengambil tasnya yang ada dimeja dan berlalu dengan wajah kesal, menginggalkan Chan Yeol yang hanya diam dan masih membaringkan dirinya diatas sofa dengan nafas yang memburu, baju yang berantakan, dan rambut yang acak-acakan.

" Byun Baek Hyun… sebenarnya dimana kau?!" Geram Chan Yeol dan kembali meremas kengingnya yang terasa sangat pening. Dia meraih ponselnya, membuka screenlock dan kembali membuang nafas karena tidak ada satupun pesan atau panggilan dari orang yang membuatnya resah, Baek Hyun.

" Apa yang kau fikirkan Park Chan Yeol? Harusnya Kau senang, dia tidak lagi mengemis hidup padamu, dia tidak lagi menjadi beban bagimu, dan men, kau bebas sekarang,"

Bebas?

Apa dulu dia tidak bebas?

Dia merasa tidak bebas karena Baek Hyun yang bahkan tidak pernah menangis atau membentaknya secara terang-terangan dihadapan nya yang sering kali bercumbu dengan banyak gadis dan namja lain?

Merasa tidak bebas hanya karena semua orang mengetahui hubungan kalian? Yang bahkan kau sendiri yang mengumumkan hal itu karena takut ada namja lain yang mendekati Baek Hyun, sedangkan kau sendiri, come on?

Atau.. merasa tidak bebas karena rasa bersalah setiap kali kau menghianatinya?

Dia hanya tidak tahu sekeras apa Baek Hyun menangis ditengah hujan, berteman dengan hujan untuk meredam tangis nya, dia tidak tahu sesakit apa itu ditindih oleh batu raksasa berukurang beribu kali lebih besar dari tubuh mungilnya, dan dia tidak tahu, Park Chan Yeol tidak tahu seberapa parah luka seorang Byun Baek Hyun yang setiap hari merasa hatinya digores dan diiris-iris setiap kali dia melihat apa yang tidak ingin dia lihat.

Kekasih yang sungguh tidak berguna. Kau yang membuatnya terluka seperti sekarang, kau fikir dia baik-baik saja? Kau fikir sifatnya yang terkesan tidak peduli dan sangat penyabar itu tidak bisa terluka, dia rapuh, dank au lagi-lagi tidak tahu hal itu, apa semudah itu waktu mengubah semuanya?

Kau tidak ingat saat kau orang pertama yang membuat Baek Hyun bangkit dari keterpurukannya?

Tidak, kau lupa, dan hanya Baek Hyunlah yang ingat, bagimu itu hanya bagian dari masa lalu yang sudah tidak berlaku sekarang, tapi bagi Baek Hyun itu sebuah kenangan, bahkan sejarah yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya, semua yang kau fikir biasa, tidak dengan Baek Hyun, sekecil apapun bentuk perhatian Chan Yeol untuk Baek Hyun, sungguh itu sangat berarti Bagi Baek Hyun, jika Chan Yeol sadar akan hal itu.

Kehidupan bukan hanya tentang bagaiman kita bisa puas dengan bersenang-senang.

Tapi bagaimana kau bisa membuat orang lain senang dengan adanya kau, membuat keberadaanmu berguna untuk orang lain, dan membuat orang yang kau cintai menjadi orang yang paling bahagia karena adanya kau disisinya.

" Semua hanya masa lalu, aku tidak ingin terjebak dalam masa lalu, kehidupanku yang sekarang sangat sempurna, tapi.."

Meremehkan masa lalu eoh? Tidak akan ada masa depan tanpa masa lalu.

.

.

.

Bibi Kim tidak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum pada anak manis yang tengah memotong sayuran dengan lihainya.

" Kau biasa memasak Baek Hyunnie?"

" Anniya, aku baru belajar.." Bibi Kim membulatkan bibirnya tidak percaya.

" Kau sangat hebat untuk ukuran pemula Baek Hyunnie.." Baek Hyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap bibi Kim dengan sangat antusias. " Benarkah?"

" Hm, ah, tuan Kris sudah menunggumu diruang makan, biar aku saja yang meneruskannya Baek Hyunnie."

" Geure,"

Baek Hyun melepas celemek nya dan hendak melangkah keluar, " Tapi kau yakin tidak perlu bantuanku atau.. Jong In?" Baek Hyun tersenyum manis, dan menggeleng.

" Ah, tunggu .. anak itu kenapa belum bangun juga?" Tanya Bibi Kim agak frustasi, mengundang Baek Hyun untuk mengundur dulu keinginannya untuk bertemu Kris. " Waeyo?"

" Dia ada pertandingan Dance, antar SMA," Baek Hyun membulatkan matanya, jadi Jong In itu punya bakat dance? Apa dia tahu sebelum nya?

" Kalau begitu aku saja yang membangunkannya ahjumma.."

" Tidak, biar aku saja, kau temui Tuan Kris saja.."

" Tapi masakannya.." Cegat Baek Hyun. " Biarkan saja, membangunkan Jong In tidak akan lebih lama dari menunggu sup nya mendidih.." Baek Hyun mengangguk-ngagguk mengerti.

Tidak lama, jika menggunakan air.

.

.

.

TAK

" Ng.."

Kris tersentak dan langsung menoleh kea rah Baek Hyun yang entah sejak kapan berada didepannya.

" Kau?" Baek Hyun tersenyum canggung, dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba gatal. Namja ini berhutang banyak sekali penjelasan, kenapa dia belum pergi dan kenapa malam kemarin dia tidur dikamarnya, tapi Kris seolah lupa akan hal itu, karena dia malah sibuk mengamati Baek Hyun.

" Ne.. perkenalkan, Byun Baek Hyun imnida.. Tuan." Kris masih terpaku hingga dia sadar sendiri dan segera meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja, benda yang membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa Baek Hyun berada tepat didepannya, " Ada apa?"

" Tuan, boleh kah aku bekerja ..disini?" Kris diam, memperhatikan Baek Hyun dengan sangat teramat lekat, membuat Baek Hyun gugup, bagaimana jika Kris tidak mau? Bagaimana jika justru dia diusir atau diminta ganti rugi?

Tunggu?

Tapi untuk apa? Kau terlalu khawatir Baek Hyun.

" Kau yakin?" Tanya Kris, Baek Hyun mengangguk lemah, dengan bibir yang digigit sekeras-kerasnya, Kris merasa jantung nya tidak bisa diam, dia terus saja terpaku dengan lekuk wajah sempurna dihadapannya itu.

" Untuk apa?" Tapi Kris sangat pintar menyembunyikan semuanya, tetap dingin dan datar.

" Apa bekerja disini akan digaji?" Tanya Baek Hyun balik. Kris diam, kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangan didepan mulutnya, Baek Hyun merutuk dalam hati dan menunduk.

" Jadi, seperti kebanyakan orang kau kesini untuk uang?" Baek Hyun segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeleng cepat.

" Lalu?"

" A-aku.."

Baek Hyun memutar kembali otaknya, tidak ada, tidak ada satupun alasan disana. Dia mengaduh pelan hendak menepuk jidatnya seperti kebiasaannya jika tertekan tapi dia ingat dia ada dimana, dan siapa yang berada didepannya kini.

" Baiklah," Baek Hyun membulatkan matanya penuh, membuat Kris memejamkan matanya, semua yang melihat pasti itu wajar, karena Kris tengah menghela nafas lelah, tapi sebenarnya Kris sedang menutup mata dia tidak sanggup melihat mata Baek Hyun seperti itu menatapnya.

'Ini aneh..'

" Jeongmal?" Kris kembali membuka matanya setelah dia bisa mengendalikan detakan jantungnya.

" Hm.."

" Lalu apa yang harus aku kerjakan Tuan?"

" Aku butuh.." Kalimat Kris tergantung seenak jidat, membuat Baek Hyun tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutannya.

" Supir.." Baek Hyun membuka mulut nya lebar-lebar.

" S-supir?" Ulang Baek Hyun berharap telinganya yang bermasalah.

" Wae? Tidak mau?" Tanya Kris santai, Baek Hyun sontak terkejut dengan mata yang membelalak lebar, kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali. " Ba-baik..Ta-tapi.."

Kris kembali mengambil ponselnya," Tenanglah, kau akan bekerja disini seperti Bibi Kim dan Jong In, tapi supir ku mengambil cuti untuk beberapa hari, dan untuk itu kau yang menggantikannya, aku hanya akan minta diantar saat ada acara pertemuan penting dengan klien." Baek Hyun baru menutup mulutnya saat Kris mengadah menghentikan gerakan jarinya dibenda persegi itu.

" Kau mengerti?" Baek Hyun mengangguk cepat, dia pernah belajar mengendarai mobil, tapi hanya beberapa kali, dan tidak bisa disebut handal. " Tuan?"

" Hm?"

" Apa hari ini Tuan akan menemui klien?"

" Tidak."

" Lalu..?"

" Kencan.." Baek Hyun diam, Jadi orang seperti Kris juga bisa kencan?. Tanpa Baek Hyun sadari—karna sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Kris membelalakkan matanya, kenapa dia bisa seterbuka itu? Pada Baek Hyun? Siapa dia?

" Apa tuan sudah punya Kekasih?" Tanya Baek Hyun hati-hati, " Ah, maaf—"

" Benar, nama nya Lu Han.." Baek Hyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kemudian hendak berbalik, dan pergi, Kris seperti orang kebingungan, dia ingin mencegah Baek Hyun pergi, tapi kenapa? Kenapa berada didekat Baek Hyun terasa sangat menyenangkan? Dan kenapa dia merasa masih banyak yang ingin dia tanyakan.

" Baek Hyun!" Teriak Kris, Baek Hyun tersentak dan menoleh.

" NE?" Baek Hyun kembali ke tempat Kris. " Ada apa Tuan?"

" Antarkan aku.. "

DEG

Matilah kau Byun Baek Hyun.

GLEK

" Tapi .. 'kan anda sedang berkencan? Bukan bertemu klien?"

" Kau menolak?" Dan dengan nada tidak suka itu Baek Hyun langsung gelagapan. " Tidak, Baiklah tuan."

" Kau mau kemana?" Oh, ayolah Kris kenapa denganmu?, Baek Hyun kali ini benar-benar bingung.

" Dapur, aku harus .."

" Biarkan Bibi Kim saja, kau tunggu saja disini.." Pinta Kris, oke, Kris benar-benar merasa dia sangat konyol, ditambah dengan tampang bingung dari raut wajah Baek Hyun. Kris berdehem sebentar dan kembali berpura-pura memainkan ponselnya. Baek Hyun pun menyeret kursi dan akhirnya duduk berhadapan dengan Kris.

" Kau tidak sekolah?"

" Sekolah.."

" Lalu?" Baek Hyun diam sebentar. " Oh dan selama kau menjadi supir ku maka biaya sekolahmu akan aku tanggung."

DEG

Baek Hyun merasa dirinya benar-benar menjadi orang paling beruntung didunia ini, semuanya berjalan dengan sangat lancar, tanpa hambatan, dia kira membujuk Kris untuk mengijinkannya bekerja disini saja itu seperti sangat sulit, tapi namja dingin ini bahkan mau membiayai sekolahnya.

" Tissuenya mana?" Tanya Kris, membuat Baek Hyun gelagapan, dia segera berlari dan hendak mengambil tissue, tapi pergelangan tangannya dicekal oleh Kris, sungguh dia tidak bisa membiarkan Baek Hyun pergi dalam ke adaan mata berembun seperti ini, Kris tahu Baek Hyun pasti sangat terharu saat ini.

" Pakai ini saja.."

DEG

Baek Hyun tidak pernah menyangka sebelum nya jika Kris yang dia lihat selalu sangat dingin dengan wajah datarnya itu bisa bersikap sangat lembut seperti ini, dia mencari tissue bukan karna dia perlu, tapi dia tahu jika Baek Hyun terharu, Baek Hyun mengambil sapu tangan Kris. Kris terus memperhatikan setiap gerakan Baek Hyun, semuanya terasa sangat istimewa membuatnya tidak rela untuk melepaskan pandangannya dari namja cantik itu.

" Tuan?"

" Ya?" Baek Hyun menatap pergelangan tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Kris, Kris tersentak dan langsung melepaskan tangan Baek Hyun. " Maaf.."

" Gwaenchana tuan.. dan gomawo." Ucap Baek Hyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

DEG

" N-ne.."

" Biar kusimpan, aku akan mengembalikannya nanti.." Kris hanya bisa mengangguk, dan tersenyum kaku, meski kaku itu sudah cukup membuat Baek Hyun terpukau, ya, karena orang seperti Kris sangat jarang tersenyum.

.

.

.

Jong In kembali membeli baju setelah pulang sekolah, moodnya kembali buruk sejak pagi tadi, berawal dia basah kuyup dan berakhir dengan rasa dongkol melihat Kris yang 'sok' akrab pada Baek Hyun-nya. Tapi dia juga senang, Baek Hyun akan segera masuk kesekolah yang sama dengannya. Itu bagus, dia akan memiliki banyak waktu bersama Baek Hyun.

Dan jika sekarang bukan Lu Han, maka orang lain yang tengah mengganggu konsentrasi Jon In memilih baju untuk Baek Hyun-nya, sekarang namja tinggi dengan kulit putih berjalan menghampirinya.

" Hebat ya, Kim Jong In mengalahkan juara tahun lalu, Lay." Namja itu tertawa meremehkan dan bertepuk tangan dihadapan Jong In yang menatapnya datar.

" Mau apa kau?"

" Sambutan, sampai ketemu difinal." Ucap namja itu. Dan berlalu meninggalkan Jong In yang berusaha mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak menyobek baju—

SREET—yang ada ditangannya.

Jong In menaruh baju itu kembali ketempatnya dan bersiul-siul seolah dia tidak bersalah. " Ah, iya, Ketua Tim basket SMA apa? Aku lupa namanya, ah yang penting, Jong In, kau hebat, Kau juga akan segera bertemu dengan teman ku dipertandingan semi final nanti!" Teriak Se Hun yang sudah berada diambang pintu, membuat semua pengunjung menatap Jong In aneh, dan kagum, banyak yeoja yang memuji-muji ketampanannya dan talenta nya yang tidak hanya dance, tapi juga basket, tentu saja mereka tahu dari namja kurang waras yang sedah pergi tadi.

" Awas kau Oh Se Hun.." Geram Jong In.

.

.

.

TBC

Lama? Benar, -_-

Sebenarnya saya lebih suka membaca timbang menulis -_-

Jadi kesimpulannya Hye Sung lebih rajin jadi readers . mianhae.

Tapi ini sudah lanjut, harap turunkan obor-obor anda sekalian. ._.

Buat 'Kyukyute' , mianhae, namanya saya nistakan di special thanks 'Y' kemarin.

Hm, Hye Sung gak haus akan review /ngopi/ -_- tapi, saya harap kalian review, kenapa? Memang gak akan ngebuat saya bunuh diri, tapi jika kalian tidak review semangat saya bisa menurun tiba-tiba, dan jika kalian review semangat saya langsung nanjak (?) tanpa alasan, saya senang kalian menghargai karya hye sung—bagi yang review.

Ah, percuma bacot panjang lebar, paling-paling pas udah TBC, kalian pergi gitu aja, sign.

Ya udah, saya pergi, makasih udah sempet baca FF aneh saya. -_- /dance growl bareng KaiBaek/

Hye Sung.


End file.
